1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle seats having a seat cushion with an adjustable length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-142120 discloses a vehicle seat having a seat cushion with an adjustable length. The seat cushion has an airbag and a cushion frame with a front frame portion. The airbag is provided on the front side of the front frame portion. The airbag is inflated by being filled with compressed air in order to elongate the seat cushion. The airbag is deflated through release of the compressed air in order to shorten the seat cushion to the former length.
In this structure, it is not easy to increase the adjustable length of the seat cushion because the airbag will droop, for example, when the airbag is inflated in a forward direction.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat equipped with a seat cushion having a large adjustable length.